Unlocking Love
by Kimimaro-Kun
Summary: Here is a story about two individuals finding peace and harmony after years of suffering. One of them suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. The other hated by almost everyone. NaruXKimi Yaoi Gray!Naruto
Me: Hello readers. I'm glad you are still with me. Like seriously you guys are amazing
Kimimaro: -He rolls his eyes.- Just get on with it.  
Me: Rude. This is an update so you might notice things are different, such as my opening. well Anyways start reading. Kimimaro and I will see you afterwards.

* * *

 _It was one O' clock and you can see two shinobi fighting one another_ , _One of which was a young, blonde shinobi wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit. He had summoned about one thousand clones to fight his opponent. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto wasn't doing so well against his enemy, no matter how many clones he threw at him the albino male destroyed them with little trouble. This male's name is Kimimaro and he was currently wearing a smirk on his face as he destroys clone after clone, the number growing shorter by the minute Naruto was running out of clones which, Kimimaro had noticed As, Naruto gets down to his last clone, Kimimaro stops and he looked at the blond before speaking_

 _"You know, you cannot defeat me." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in irritation. " I do not have the time to play, Blondie. So if you don't want to die I believe you should try harder." He gave a mocking smile. "Or perhaps simply." He paused a moment for a dramatic effect. "Give up." He finished_

 _Naruto glared at his opponent and shouted. "I never give up or go back on my word because that's my nindo, my ninja way and you can't make me give in. I have to save, Sasuke because he's my friend. A true shinobi doesn't give up on his friends!" The air around, Naruto was starting to heat up as his emotions get more intense.  
_ _Kimimaro looked away for a moment a slight blush on his face 'He keeps fighting for a friend? That, Sasuke is a lucky fellow. I wish, Lord Orochimaru wold treat me with such kindness.' "Are you going to start fighting or am I going to have to bring this fight to YOU!" Naruto shouted jerking, Kimimaro out of his thoughts by landing a heavy punch to his face. Kimimaro had flown back a few feet before getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth and glared at, Naruto._

 _"You caught me unaware." Kimimaro had mumbled, pulling out a second bone blade from his shoulder he ran towards, Naruto almost disappearing from sight. "No mercy now, Blondie!" He had said attempting to cut the younger male's head off before being kicked in his most sensitive area by a shinobi in a green spandex jumpsuit. Although being hit in a weak area, Kimimaro landed on his feet, skidding slightly in the tall grass. He had leveled a nasty glare at the two, standing up quickly. "And who are you?" Kimimaro had said calmly but in reality he was raging inside._

 _The male strikes a nice guy pose and answered, Kimimaro. "_ _I am the leaf's handsome devil! My name is, Rock Lee and I am now your opponent!" Rock Lee turned to Naruto and spoke. "Naruto, I can take care of this one, no problem! You need to focus on getting, Sasuke!" He noticed, Naruto looking unsure and worried for his health. "Go NOW! I will be fine." He smiled and held out his hand in a thumbs up position. Naruto had nodded. "You got it bushy brows!" Be careful he uses his bones to fight. Naruto had turned to walk away but, Kimimaro went after him thinking, Rock Lee's guard was down. He had been wrong and got a kick to one of his shoulders. He clenched his teeth in pain. " I am your opponent now. It would be wise if you paid attention!"  
_

 _Kimimaro jumped back clutching his shoulder that had been hit. He narrowed his eyes seeing that, Naruto had gotten away._

 _An hour goes by and, Kimimaro was about to land a killing blow on his opponent but he was pushed away by sand. He stood up rage on his features. 'What! Now! There seems to be an overflow of trash!' He clenched his teeth and fired off his fingertips at the red haired Sand shinobi but his attack was made ineffective by the sand causing, Kimimaro to become angrier. "Who are you?" Kimimaro snarled._

 _The redhead ignores, Kimimaro to check on, Lee. He raised a non existing brow at the boy. "You were faster when we fought." He had rasped. Lee stood up, albeit shakily and lifted his arm in a taijutsu stance. "I do not need your help! Just back me up!" Lee went to rush towards, Kimimaro but was stopped by sand grabbing his leg and that caused him to fall to the ground. He spat out some sand that had gotten into his mouth. "I've got sand in my mouth." He grumbled. The redhead takes a step forward in, Kimimaro's direction causing, Kimimaro to take a half step back in hesitation. The red head closed his eyes briefly before speaking to, Kimimaro, addressing his question. "I am, Gaara of the sand." Kimimaro narrowed his eyes trying to come up with a plan to defeat his enemies quickly as he had started to tire a bit from his illness._

 _Two hours later, Kimimaro is submerged in the sand and dragged underground. He stays there for a few moments, thinking about his master, Orochimaru._

 _It was now four fifteen in the afternoon and you can see, flasbacks from Kimimaro's memories._

 _Kimimaro is laid out on a stone slab, his arms and legs being held in place by steel bars that the male couldn't escape. He heard an evil chuckle as, Orochimaru walked into the room. He grew pale as the man walked toward him, coming closer to him. He closed his eyes hoping it was merely a fever dream. The older male grabbed his face roughly. "Kimimaro." Orochimaru rasped in anger and pain from his injuries that he had received from his fight with the third hokage. "Open your eyes!" Kimimaro kept his eyes closed praying again that he was dreaming. Orochimaru seethed at being ignored and slapped him, hard enough to cause him to realize that he wasn't dreaming in the sick bay and that he was about to be punished. Now that he had Kimimaro's attention he let go of his face. "Do you know why you are to be punished, Boy." Orochimaru almost spat out the word Boy. Kimimaro started to tremble as he tried to find the words to describe what in his mind was failing his master horribly. "M - m- ma - mas - master I- I- I'm-" Kimimaro had tried his best to speak but it was very difficult for him to do as he was dealing with fear and his illness. The room was spinning almost uncontrollably in his mind. "Be silent." Orochimaru had shouted, scaring the younger male bad enough he wet himself a little. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he smacked, Kimimaro roughly causing him to yelp slightly. He glares at him. "You... are a digusting, worthless excuse for a human being. I should make, Kabuto dissect you!" He smacked him again causing him to see stars. "You are completely useless." He yanked, Kimimaro up slightly by his hair, causing the younger male to tear up very slightly. "You are at blame for the failure of the invasion of the leaf." He beats, Kimimaro mercilessly causing him to cough up mouthfuls of blood. "If you EVER fail me again boy you will regret it dearly." He walked out of the rooms leaving, Kimimaro beaten and choking on his own blood._

 _Kabuto raced into the room to stop, Kimimaro from dying because he had been choking on the blood in his mouth unable to breathe. Finally he had healed the damage, Orochimaru had done. He kneeled by, Kimimaro's bedside tears in his eyes at the current state his closest friend was in. He took off the binding holding the unconscious male still. He picked him up and brought him to the special sick bay used to help the more important injured shinobi. He laid, Kimimaro on thr bed and covered him with thin sheets so he wouldn't overheat nor be too cold. He also laid a cool cloth on his forehead so his fever would go down. He then inserted an I.V. drip so, Kimimaro could get his nutrients that way as he had no appetite as of late. Kabuto started to then set up the machines to run and produce medicine that would gather in small beaker then at the push of a button go directly into, Kimimaro's mouth. When he finished he watched, Kimimaro sleep while he worked on paperwork for, Orochimaru._

 _It was now Four Thirty, you can now see the battlefield it is covered in high reaching bone spikes from, Kimimaro's jutsu, Bracken Dance._

Kimimaro appeared through one of the bones with a bone pike in his hand. "I am, Lord Orochimaru's most valuable shinobi. He will not toss me aside so easily! NOW DIE!" Kimimaro tried to ram the bone in, Gaara's head but stopped short as he had fallen into a slight coma from chakra exhaustion, his eyes wide open mimicking death. But he was still alive, barely. Gaara moved his floating sand to a spot where there was no bone. He had held, Kimimaro's body gently. He got himself, Lee and Kimimaro down from the sand. He laid, Kimimaro down on the ground not noticing the slight rise and fall of the male's chest and closed, Kimimaro's eyes gently while he himself sat down next to, Lee underneath the shade of a tree with a hollow hole in it. He looked at, Lee's injuries from, Kimimaro and provided first aid to him best he could.

They both relaxed themselves and started to have a conversation with one another. "What are we going to do with his body, Gaara. He fought his best. He was a strong one." Lee had said to Gaara. "We will leave his body here. Another sound shinobi will likely retrieve him." Gaara had said with slight regret in his voice. "What is wrong, Gaara?" Gaara closed his eyes putting the words together in his mind. "He is like, Uzumaki Naruto." Lee looked at, Gaara his mouth open slightly. "He is nothing like, Naruto." Gaara opened his eyes his gaze lingering on, Kimimaro. "They both fight hard for what they believe in." He stood up slowly and started walk to the leaf village. "Lets go, Naruto can hold his own against, Sasuke and you need to be seen by a medic.

It was Seven O clock in the evening you can see, Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

They both were clearly winded, Sasuke ever the smug bastard was getting cocky, he smirked at Naruto who was only slightly more exhausted than him. "Hey, Naruto I bet you can't even land a scratch on my forehead. I'll make a bet with you. If you can do just that I will come back to the village with you no questions asked but if you can't I will go to, Orochimau for power and you give up on me. Deal? He held out his hand for, Naruto to shake. Naruto shook it.

"Sasuke I will win this bet Believe it! You are coming back with me to the village no matter what." Naruto screamed forming a rasengan faster than, Sasuke could counter scratching his forehead protector and knocking the boy out. He then picked up, Sasuke none too gently and dragged his ass back to the village.

* * *

Me: Well here's the update I promised. In over 2,000 word glory.  
Kimimaro:-He smiles at her- Well done.  
Me: As you all can see the chapter is different than it was before.  
Kimimaro: In the next chapter you will see what happens to, Sasuke at the village and what becomes of me.  
Me:Toodles readers.


End file.
